ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen 2
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice is an 2018 American computer animated epic musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney animation studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel of the 2013 film Frozen. Plot Set After events of the first film, Baby Olaf (Jacob Hopkins) Young Olaf (Alexander Gould) And Olaf (Josh Gad) has just discovered that he isn't the only one who has elemental powers and learns that he's adopted. So he goes on a journey to find others like himself with help from Anna (Kristen Bell), Elsa (India Menzel) Kristoff (Jonathan Groff), Sven (Frank Weller) Snowgies (Raymond Ochoa) Marshmallow (Kevin Michael Richardson) Flora (Melissa McCarthy) Mira (Ginnifer Goodwin) Aaron (Josh Dallas) and a new friend named Dylan (Josh Groban), along the way Olaf reunites with his biological parents, Aliissa (Zendaya) and Michael (ZAYN) and finds a secret sanctuary where people have the power of the elements, Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Ice. To his surprise. And it is there Flora meets Drusilla (Kirstin Chenoweth), a comedic and enchanted rock woman, however not everything is idyllic as it seems to be, Evil Olaf (The Lumineers) Hans (Santino Fontana) And Theodora (Dove Cameron) is seeking revenge and with the help of the Duke of Weselton (Alan Tudyk), plans to terrorize Olaf Arendelle and the sanctuary. Now, facing impossible odds Olaf And His group of friends Olaf must find a way to save his kingdom of Ice. Voice cast Main Characters *Jacob Hopkins As Baby Olaf, Alissa And Michael's Son *Alexander Gould as Young Olaf, Alissa And Michael's Son. *Josh Gad As Olaf, Snowgies Dad Flora's Boyfriend A Silly Snowman Who Serves As A Comedic Relief And A Friend Of Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Marshmallow, Flora And Their Children *Kristen Bell as Anna, Elsa's younger sister, Kristoff's wife and the mother of Heidi and Joseff, like her sister, she has elemental powers, in this case love that can save the day. *India Menzel As Elsa, The Queen Of Arendelle And Main Protagonist, Anna's Elder Sister. *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, Anna's husband and the father of Heidi and Joseff, he is a rugged mountain man and iceman Accompanied by a reindeer named Sven. *Josh Groban as Dylan, Elsa's love interest, he accompanies Elsa on her journey to find others like herself and has the same ice powers as she does, he also has a mini yeti named Frosty. *Melissa McCarthy as Flora, Snowgies Mom Olaf's Girlfriend *Santino Fontana as Hans, the main antagonist who has a vendetta against Olaf and His Family. *Alan Tudyk as The Duke of Weselton, the secondary antagonist. He joins forces with Hans against Olaf and his family. *Dove Cameron As Theodora, When She's Trying 2 Kill Olaf In The Sequel. *The Lumineers As Evil Olaf When He Is Going 2 Kill Olaf In The Sequel. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mira, Elsa's real mother and has ice powers just like Elsa and Dylan. *Josh Dallas as Aaron, Elsa's real father and Mira's husband, has Earth element powers. *Kristin Chenoweth as Drusilla, an enchanted Rockwoman and Olaf's love interest. *Steven Tyler as Nie Natur, The leader of the sanctuary and is friends with Aaron, Mira and everyone in the village. *Idris Elba as The King of the Southern Isles, Hans and his brothers father who admired strength and despised weakness. *Theo James as Lars, Hans's third oldest brother who sympathized with his brother and holds a strong dislike to his father's firm believed in a survival of the fittest. Minor Characters *Kevin Michael Richardson as Marshmallow, He is now King of the Snowmen of Elsa's Ice Palace after he crowned himself. When he met Elsa again he returned the crown back to her. He becomes more friendly to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and the citizens of Arendelle as it's guardian and protector, he is Olaf's adoptive older brother. Richardson also voices Caleb, the older brother of Hans. *Chris Williams as Oaken. *Ciaran Hinds as Grand Pabbie *Chris Kratt as Barak, the Brother of Cain and has Earth element powers. *Martin Kratt as Cain, the Brother of Barak and has Earth element powers. *Avi Kaplan as Nolan, he has Fire element powers and is friends with Zane, Aava, Kol and Wren. *Scott Hoying as Zane, he has Ice element powers and is friends with Nolan, Aava, Kol and Wren *Kirstin Maldonado as Aava, she has Water element powers and a another of friends with Nolan, Zane, Kol and Wren. *Kevin Olusola as Kol, he has Earth element powers and is friends with Nolan, Zane, Aava and Wren as well as a part-time job at the farms with Barak and Cain. *Mitch Grassi as Wren, he has Air element powers and a part of friends with Nolan, Zane, Aava and Kol. *Maurice LaMarche as King Aagnrr, Elsa's Adopted father and Anna's real father. *Jennifer Lee as Queen Iduna, Elsa's Adopted mother and Anna's real mother. Lee also voiced Marriott, Dylan's long-lost mother. *Tyree Brown as Joseff, Anna and Kristoff's son and Heidi's older Brother. *Katie Lopez as Heidi, Anna and Kristoff's daughter and Joseff's younger Sister. *Tom Lister Jr. as Hamnick, an obese and abusive ringmaster who owns a circus freak show. *Raymond Ochoa as Snowgies, a miniature snowmen who were created by Elsa when she was sick in Frozen Fever. One of them is adopted by Olaf and raised as his son. *Taylor Swift as Selena, she has water elemental powers like Aava and a dance partner to Drusilla. *Beyonce As Mary *Jennifer Lopez As Fat London *Charli XCX As Bailey *Steve Aoki As DJ Future Olaf *Ed Sheeran As Yoself Music November 21, 2018 Soundtrack *We Are One with Nature - The residents of sanctuary *Some How You Changed my Side - Baby Olaf and His Family *I'm Lost In The Forest - Young Olaf *Try Again - Evil Olaf Theodora Hans and the Duke *A Wonderful Thing is The Yeti - Dylan *The Face that I love - Olaf, Drusilla and the residents *Do You Want to Build a Snowman?(version 2)/Sleep Well My Children - Olaf Anna and Kristoff *We got Heart - Olaf Alissa Michael Elsa, Anna, Mira and Aaron *Thanks to You - Olaf and Flora *We Are One with Nature - The cast of Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice *Raging Fire - Pentatonix *Ice Cold - Taylor Swift and Steven Tyler *True Sisters - Anna Ft. Charlie XCX *The Battle Begins - Steve Aoki *Please Don't Hurt Him Take Me Instead - Ariana Grande *Shape Of U - Ed Sheeran *What's My Name ?/My Name Is Olaf (Flim Version) - Olaf *I Gonna Terr Olaf Aport - Evil Olaf *What's His Name ?/His Name Is Olaf (End Credits) - The Lumineers *Shine (End Credits) - Beyonce Ft. Jennifer Lopez *Black Skinhead - Kanye West *I Miss U - Grey Ft. Bahari *Call On Me (End Credits) - Starley Instrumental *Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice Opening Title/Klassische *Meet Baby Olaf Alissa And Michael/The choosing of the elements *Meet Young Olaf/Lost In Forest *Taken Him from home/The way to arendelle *A Snowman's day/Meet Flora *Memory village *The compass *Hans in Weselton/Meet Evil Olaf And Theodora *Royal journey/Meet Flora *The land of weselton/Olaf And His Friends Going 2 The Circus *The Circus *Meet Dylan/Circus escape *The way of the compass *The reunion *Drusilla's show *Arendelle is mine *First day on the job *Mother nature/A picture of me *Breaking the rules *One night in the garbage *Evil Olaf An And The Villains chase Elsa And Her Friends And Family *Olaf's Search and rescue *The trader's fair *Flora arrival *Evil Olaf Theodora Hans, the Duke and Aaron *What you Are *Olaf To the rescue *Evil Olaf is coming *Olaf's belongs *he needs both families *The Duke's entrance *Fight back *Last stand/Olaf Vs Evil Olaf Of The Southern IsIes *This Is My Kingdom Of Ice/Olaf's Death *Olaf's Alive/You did It *Home again/Olaf's Saddest Moments *Olaf's Going Home/Olaf's Saying GoodBye *Olaf's Home/Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice Closing Title Notes/Trivia The film served as the sequel to the first film. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Frozen Category:Sequel Category:Disney films Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Non-Fanon Category:Movies